Der Andere Pfad
by ThreeBlackCrows
Summary: Voldemort öffnet ein Tor zwischen zwei Welten, aber wer oder was wird hindurchkommen und was geschieht auf der anderen Seite?
1. Kapitel 1, Faden 1

A/N: Diese Geschichte ist vor dem Erscheinen des fünften Harry Potter Bandes geschrieben worden.

Faden 1

Halloween, 1986

Godric's Hollow

James und Lilly Potter waren auf Dumbledores Halloweenball gewesen, wo sich ein großer Teil der Zauberer aus dem Kreis um Hogwarts' Direktor versammelt hatten. Die Veranstaltung war nicht ausschließlich zur Unterhaltung gedacht gewesen, aber zumindest hatten sie einige Stunden lang die Ernsthaftigkeit der Lage vergessen können, bevor sie zusammen mit so vielen anderen in Dumbledores Arbeitszimmer gerufen worden waren. Erst sehr viel später hatten sie sich verabschieden können

Ihren sechsjährigen Sohn Harry wussten die beiden unter der zuverlässigen Aufsicht eines guten Freundes, und so apparierten sie ein gutes Stück von ihrem Heim entfernt, um bei einem Spaziergang einen der so selten gewordenen friedlichen Tage zu genießen.

Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel, und die Nacht war der Jahreszeit entsprechend sehr kühl, obwohl die letzten Tage angenehme Temperaturen gebracht hatten. In ihrem dünnen, aber äußerst eleganten Königinnenkleid, das mehr von Magie als von Stoff gehalten wurde, spürte Lilly die Kälte schnell. Sie schauderte unwillkürlich.

"Kalt?" erkundigte sich James leise. Sie gingen so eng nebeneinander her, daß sie den Luftzug seiner Worte an ihrem Ohr fühlen konnte.

Sie hatten gerade eine Stelle erreicht, von der aus sie ganz Godric's Hollow überblicken konnten. Die beiden hielten an, während James seinen roten Königsmantel auszog und um die Schultern seiner Ehefrau legte.

Lilly zog den weichen und warmen Mantel enger um sich, und lehnte sich leicht gegen James' Körper. Eine kleine Zeitlang standen sie so da ohne sich zu bewegen und genossen ihre Gesellschaft und den Ausblick.

Auf einmal deutete James.

"Siehst du das auch?" fragte er Lilly aufgeregt.

Die Frau blickte in die Richtung die ihr seine Hand wies, und zuckte zusammen. Grüner Rauch steig von einem Haus auf und formte das drohende dunkle Mal in der Luft.

Der ersten Schreck saß so tief, daß es einen weiteren Augenblick dauerte, bis sie die wahre Bedeutung dieser Erscheinung begriffen. Lilly wirbelte herum und starrte James aus vor Angst geweiteten Augen an. "Das ist unser Haus!" schrie sie, und rannte so schnell es ihr Kostüm erlaubte den Weg hinunter, James dicht hinter ihr.

Die Todesser hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet, so viel war sofort zu erkennen. Sie waren sich offensichtlich nicht zu schade dafür gewesen, auch ohne Magie zu zerstören was ihnen in die Finger kam. Das Gartentor lag mehrere Meter vom Zaun entfernt in mehrere Teile zerbrochen auf dem Boden. Die Haustüre hing schief in den Angeln, und einige Fenster schienen einer Druckwelle von innen zum Opfer gefallen sein.

James betrat als erster stumm und mit gezogenem Zauberstab das Haus. Gleich hinter der Türe blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und schluckte schwer. Vor ihm breitete sich ein Schlachtfeld aus. Kein einziges Möbelstück stand noch - selbst die schwersten Gegenstände waren umgestoßen worden. Bei jedem Schritt trat er auf Scherben oder zerfetztes Pergament. Der Geruch von Blut lag in der Luft, gemischt mit etwas anderem. Die Wand ihm gegenüber zeigte einen großen, dunklen Fleck.

Lily stieß einen unterdrückten Schrei aus, als sie ihrem Ehemann folgte.

Eine reglose Gestalt lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten vor ihren Füßen. Zögernd bückte sich James, um den Mann auf den Rücken zu drehen. "Goyle..." zischte er leise. Zumindest waren die Todesser nicht ohne eigene Verluste geblieben. Dieses Wissen erfüllte ihn mit einer bitteren Genugtuung.

Obwohl sie genau wusste, was sie finden würde, rannte Lily, dicht gefolgt von ihrem Mann, zum Kinderzimmer. Ihr Kleid blieb an einer Kante des umgestoßenen Tisches hängen, der die Türe fast völlig blockierte. Sie bemerkte es nicht einmal, als der dünne Stoff mit einem protestierenden Geräusch riß.

Augenblicke später hatte sich bestätigt, was sie beide im Grunde genommen schon gewußt, aber bis zum letzten Augenblick nicht hatten wahrhaben wollen. Die Todesser hatten sich nicht damit zufrieden gegeben, das Haus zu verwüsten.

Harry war offensichtlich unter einem Avada Kedavra gestorben. Daß dieser Tod ein schneller und schmerzloser war, war den beiden Potters allerdings kaum ein Trost.

Lily stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, aber sie kämpfte sie mit aller Kraft nieder. Sie wusste, daß sie sich nicht einmal damit aufhalten durften, hier und jetzt um ihren toten Sohn zu trauern. Zu groß war die Gefahr, daß die Todesser, die das wahrscheinliche Ziel ihres Überfalls nicht vorgefunden hatten, zurückkehren könnten um ihren Auftrag zu vollenden.

Wenn Harrys Tod nicht ungerächt bleiben sollte, mussten sie zurück nach Hogwarts, um mit Dumbledore zu sprechen. Vorher allerdings blieb noch eines zu tun...

James beleuchtete seinen Weg mit einem Lumos-Spruch, als er der Spur aus Blutflecken und Trümmern folgte, bis er nach etwas, das ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, endlich fand was er suchte. Allem Anschein nach hatte Severus den Angreifern einen erbitterten Kampf geliefert. Der Raum war von Trümmern übersät, die kaum noch einem Gegenstand zuzuordnen waren. Verkohlte und angesengte Stücke wechselten sich mit zersplittertem Holz ab. Der Geruch von frischem und halb geronnenem Blut vermischte sich mit den abstoßenden Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch und etwas stärkerem, scheußlicheren, das James auf Anhieb weder identifizieren konnte noch wollte.

Der Mann, der nach Abschluß ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit in Hogwarts zu James' und Lilys bestem Freund geworden war, lag leblos zwischen den Trümmern in einer Ecke ihres zerstörten Wohnzimmers. Seine linke Hand umklammerte noch immer krampfhaft die zersplitterten Reste seines Zauberstabes. Wenn er noch am Leben war, konnten sie die Todesser nur um Minuten verpasst haben.

Mit langsamen Schritten, die Augen krampfhaft auf Snapes abgewandtes Gesicht gerichtet, näherte sich James, um das Unvermeidliche hinter sich zu bringen. Er presste seinen Handrücken gegen seinen Mund, um nicht aufzuschreien oder sich zu übergeben, als er sich neben seinen Freund auf den blutdurchtränkten Teppich sinken ließ.

Ein leises Stöhnen bestätigte seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Anders als bei dem Kind, hatten die Todesser sich bei dem Erwachsenen nicht den Spaß nehmen lassen, indem sie ihn mit einem unkomplizierten Avada Kedavra aus dem Weg geschafft hatten. Ihre Wut darüber, Lily und James nicht anzutreffen, hatten sie ausgiebig an dem Babysitter Snape ausgelassen.

Kein Mann in einem vergleichbaren Zustand sollte von Rechts wegen noch am Leben, geschweige denn bei Bewußtsein sein. Daß dieser noch beides war, konnte nur bedeuten daß er unter mehreren außergewöhnlich starken Zaubersprüchen stand.

Ein Blick nach unten bewies, daß jede Hilfe für Snape zu spät kam. Es sah aus, als hätte ihm jemand nach allen Regeln der Kunst den Bauch aufgeschlitzt, in die Wunde gegriffen und herausgerissen was immer er gerade zu fassen bekommen hatte. Wesentlich wahrscheinlicher war zwar, daß es ein Querschläger-Spruch gewesen war, der beim Zerstören der Einrichtung hatten helfen sollen, aber das Ergebnis war dasselbe, und bestätigte die Annahme, daß Snape nur noch von Zauberkraft am Leben gehalten wurde.

"Sev..." murmelte James, während er eine zitternde Hand ausstreckte, um ihm die mit Blut verklebten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Fieberhaft versuchte er, sich an einen Spruch zu erinnern, irgendeinen Spruch mit dem er seinem Freund helfen konnte, egal auf welche Art, aber es wollte ihm keiner einfallen.

Unendlich langsam drehte sich Snapes Kopf in James' Richtung. Seine Augen waren geöffnet, blickten aber glasig und blind durch James hindurch. Sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht gab mehr Einzelheiten über den Kampf preis als dem anderen Mann lieb war. Die rechte Gesichtshälfte war von einem Brandzauber gestreift worden. Der Spruch hatte dort, wo er ihn berührt hatte, eine geschwärzte Spur hinterlassen. Die Hitze hatte ausgereicht, um die Haut weit darum herum Blasen werfen zu lassen. Auf der anderen Seite liefen vier tiefe, blutige Schnitte vom Haaransatz bis zum Kinn. Hier musste ihn ein Animagus angesprungen haben. Obwohl seine Kraft gerade noch zu einem leisen Wimmern reichte als James' Hand versehentlich eine dieser Wunden berührte, wollte etwas zu sagen. Statt der Worte kam nur ein Schwall Blut aus seinem Mund.

"Ganz ruhig, Sev. Versuch nicht zu sprechen", sagte James überflüssigerweise. Hätte er genug Konzentration aufgebracht, wäre er versucht gewesen, einen Avada Kedavra auszusprechen.

Während er aber nichts weiter tun konnte, als falsche Beruhigungen zu murmeln, um seinem sterbenden Freund beizustehen, betrat Lily leise das Zimmer. Mit bewundernswerter Beherrschung kniete sie neben den beiden Männern nieder, und breitete den Mantel, den ihr James vor etwas, das ihr jetzt wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, gegeben hatte, über Snape. Ihr Gesicht war kreidebleich. Sie biß sich auf die Lippen, und Tränen standen in ihren Augen, aber sie setzte sich ebenfalls auf den Boden. Sie streichelte vorsichtig Snapes linke Hand - von der rechten war nicht mehr genug übrig um diesen Begriff zu rechtfertigen - .

"Ganz ruhig, Sev. Wir sind bei dir", versicherte sie ihm mit erstickter Stimme und ohne zu wissen, ob er sie überhaupt hören konnte.

Noch einmal bewegte Snape den Mund, ohne in der Lage zu sein, ein verständliches Geräusch zu machen. Das Wort das seine blutigen Lippen formten, war allerdings deutlich genug. ‚Bitte'

Tränen ließen die Welt vor Lilys Augen verschwimmen. "Finite Incantatem", flüsterte sie.

Ein Schaudern lief durch den Körper des verletzten Mannes.

Während Lily und James nur hilflos zusehen konnte, atmete Severus ein letztes mal quälend langsam ein, dann fiel sein Kopf kraftlos zur Seite, als der Zauber der sein Leben so qualvoll verlängert hatte sich auflöste.


	2. Kapitel 2, Faden 2

Faden 2 

Halloween, 1986

Privet Drive, Little Whinging

Harry Potter erwachte in dem Wandschrank den er bei seinem Onkel und seiner Tante bewohnte, aus einem Alptraum an den er sich gerade eben nicht erinnern konnte


	3. Kapitel 3, Faden 2

Faden 2 

31. August, 1996

Ein Sumpf

Remus fluchte laut und ruderte mit den Armen, um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, als der Boden unter ihm nachgab. Der leuchtende Behälter den er in der Hand gehalten hatte fiel hinunter, aber er hatte im Augenblick wichtigeres zu tun als darauf zu achten. Es gab ein schmatzendes Geräusch, als der Sumpf seinen Fuß wieder freigab. Schnell bückte er sich, und angelte mit der Hand nach dem Schuh, der noch immer im Schlamm steckte. Er zog ihn heraus, und kippte das faulige Wasser aus so gut es ging, bevor er ihn wieder anzog.

Der Werwolf verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als er an sich hinunter blickte. Seine Robe war, wie die Hose die er darunter trug, bis zu den Knien durchnässt und schlug bei jedem Schritt schwer und unangenehm feucht gegen seine Beine. Das Geräusch, das das restliche Wasser in seinem Schuh bei jedem Schritt machte, half seiner Stimmung nicht gerade auf die Sprünge.

Beinahe hätte er den Grund seines abendlichen Ausfluges in eines der gefährlichsten Sumpfgebiete die er kannte vergessen. Er hechtete nach dem Behälter, der gerade mit einem leisen Glucksen abtauchen wollte.

Die drei Lichtkugeln, die hinter den magischen Glasscheiben in dem kleinen käfigartigen Behälter schwebten, schienen ihn mit ihrem Tanz zu verspotten. Im Grunde genommen war es zum Schreien komisch. Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war beim Will-o'Wisp-Suchen für seinen Unterricht beinahe selbst vom Weg abgekommen. Setzen, sechs, Lupin!

Keine fünf Meter vor ihm schwebte ein weiteres kleines Irrlicht. Lupin duckte sich und zog seinen Zauberstab.

"Accio", flüsterte er, aber die Lichtkugel tanzte aus dem Weg, und sein Spruch ging ins Leere. Das Irrlicht schwebte gerade außerhalb der Reichweite eines genau gezielten Zaubers.

Dieses Mal prüfte er den Boden vor sich vor jedem Schritt den er machte vorsichtig mit einem Fuß. Er hatte keine Lust auf ein weiteres Beinahe-Bad.

Eine halbe Stunde später packte er ziemlich außer Atem und ohne große Begeisterung das vierte Irrlicht in seinen Behälter. Wenn er in dieser Geschwindigkeit weitermachte, würde er noch bei Tagesanbruch unterwegs sein, wenn es zu hell wurde um seine Beute zu sehen.

Er blieb kurz stehen um zu verschnaufen, als er ein leises Flüstern hörte.

Langsam hob er den Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf das Geräusch. Rein menschliche Ohren hätten das Geräusch nicht vom Pfeifen des Windes unterscheiden können, aber ein Teil der schärferen Sinne des Werwolfes blieben Remus auch in der Zeit zwischen den Vollmondphasen erhalten.

Die Gesprächsfetzen, die ihm der Wind entgegentrug, waren zu leise, um Worte verstehen zu können. Ohne sich daran erinnern zu können, eine bewusste Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, bewegte er sich mit bereit gehaltenem Zauberstab in die Richtung, aus der das Flüstern kam.

Im Zentrum des Sumpfgebietes existierte eine kreisrunde Fläche mit verhältnismäßig zuverlässigem Untergrund. Sie war vor Jahrhunderten magisch geschaffen, und von ihren Bewohnern vor langer Zeit verlassen worden. Die Sprüche die den Boden trocken und fest hielten fingen an, sich aufzulösen, so daß sich langsam wieder schlammige Pfützen bildeten. Das Moor holte sich zurück, was ihm rechtmäßig gehörte.

Noch aber lief man hier nicht Gefahr, auf immer und ewig zu versinken. Die Ruine eines kleinen Häuschens hob sich in einer unheimlichen grünlichen Beleuchtung vom Himmel ab, die die Kanten der Mauern und die Schatten, die die Steine warfen zusätzlich betonte. Von den Pflanzen, die hier einmal gewachsen waren, waren nur noch einige knorrige, verdorrte oder halb verfaulte Baumstämme übrig, die schief und ohne Laub in den Himmel zeigten, Zeugen aller Ereignisse, die sich auf dieser Insel je zugetragen hatten.

Hinter einer dieser Baumruinen stand Remus, die Hände an die glitschige Rinde gelegt, den Behälter mit seinem Fang neben seinen Füßen abgestellt, und beobachtete die Szene die sich vor ihm abspielte.

Die dürre Gestalt, die auf dem freien Platz vor der zerfallenen Hütte stand, war nicht mehr als ganz menschlich zu bezeichnen. Rote Augen glühten in einem haarlosen, reptilienhaften Schädel. Ein bodenlanger Umhang hing von Voldemorts Schultern. Der Körper des dunklen Lords war nicht kräftig genug um ihn auszufüllen, und so flatterten die Stoffalten im Wind um ihn herum. Gegen die Feuchtigkeit schien er allerdings immun zu sein.

Neben dem düsteren Wesen stand ein kleiner Mann. Er ließ die Schultern hängen und sah aus, als würde er sich jeden Augenblick auf die Knie werfen, und seinen Herren um Gnade anbetteln. Seinen ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck konnte Remus aus seiner Position zwar nicht erkennen, aber er kannte Peter Pettigrew noch immer gut genug, um ihn sich vorzustellen. Was auch immer Lord Voldemort dort trieb, es jagte dem kleinen Kerl eine Heidenangst ein.

Gut.

Sollte es doch!

Remus brachte es nicht über sich, sich selbst für die gehässige Genugtuung zu tadeln die ihm dieser Gedanke brachte.

Zögernd wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem dunklen Lord zu. Er hatte mit seinem Zauberstab ein leuchtendes Gebilde in die Luft gezeichnet. Das grelle Licht tat Lupin in den Augen weh, aber er konnte sich nicht abwenden. Dann verschmolzen die grün-glühenden Linien zu einem Rahmen, in dessen Mitte sich eine Gestalt bildete...

Vor Schreck wich Remus einen Schritt zurück. Sein Fuß traf dabei den abgestellten Behälter. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel hintenüber in den Dreck.

Bevor er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, war Wurmschwanz schon auf dem Weg zu seinem Versteck. Remus Lupin ließ seinen Irrlichtbehälter liegen, und rannte so schnell er konnte.

Pettigrew fiel es nicht schwer, ihm zu folgen. Der Werwolf hinterließ deutliche Spuren: Mit jedem Schritt sank er bei seiner blinden Flucht tiefer ein. Wasser sammelte sich in den Vertiefungen die seine Schuhe hinterließen. In gemütlichem Tempo ging Voldemorts Diener hinter seinem früheren Freund her, der früher oder später in einer Sackgasse landen musste.

Schwer atmend blieb Remus wie angewurzelt stehen, als vor ihm das ‚plop' ertönte, das jedes Apparieren begleitete, und Voldemort persönlich ihm den Weg verstellte.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm sein letzter, tödlicher Fehler klar: In seiner Panik hatte er instinktiv gehandelt und war weggerannt, anstatt in die Nähe von Hogwarts zurück zu apparieren, solange er noch die Chance hatte, zu entkommen.

Während er versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, blickte er dem dunklen Wesen, das über dem Sumpf zu schweben schien, so ruhig er konnte entgegen. Seine Augen zeigten nur Entschlossenheit und Widerstand. Die Angst hatte er in den hintersten Winkel seiner Seele verbannt, wo sie noch immer mit aller Kraft an ihm nagte. In seinen Adern musste im Augenblick mehr Adrenalin fließen als Blut.

Unbeweglich stand Voldemort da, und erwiderte seinen Blick mit unverhohlenem Haß. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, und deutete damit auf Lupin.

In dem Augenblick in dem sein Spruch ihn traf, disapparierte der Werwolf.

Der Schmerz nahm ihm die Konzentration, und beinahe auch die Besinnung. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht, taumelte und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Stöhnend drehte er sich auf den Rücken. Sterne glitzerten zwischen den Ästen der Bäume.

Er war in einem Wald. Ob es der Verbotene Wald, sein Ziel, war, konnte Remus nicht erkennen. Er musste froh sein, daß er in einem Stück angekommen war, egal wo. Seine Hand fuhr an die schmerzende Stelle an seiner Seite. Der Stoff seines Umhangs war schon durchnässt. Die Berührung brannte als hätte ihn ein neuer Zauber getroffen. Remus schloß die Augen, bis die Welt aufhörte, sich um ihn zu drehen.

Albus!

Albus musste erfahren was er im Sumpf gesehen hatte.

Langsam und schwankend kam er zuerst auf die Knie, dann auf die Füße. Wieder zu apparieren war undenkbar. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren.

Eine Hand auf die Wunde in seiner Seite gepresst lief er los. Jeder Schritt ließ ihn durch die Hölle gehen, aber er zwang sich weiter. Daran zu denken was geschah, falls er nicht im verbotenen Wald war, erlaubte er sich nicht.

Seine Gedanken waren nur noch auf eines fixiert: Vorwärts, weiter, nach Hogwarts. Er stolperte, fiel hin, und stand irgendwie wieder auf. Äste schlugen ihm ins Gesicht und rissen an seiner Kleidung. Die Wesen des Waldes witterten ihn, rochen das Blut und nahmen seine Fährte auf. Er hörte ihre Laute nicht, sah die glühenden Augen nicht, die in der Dunkelheit in beunruhigender Nähe auftauchten. Nur der Werwolfgeruch bewahrte ihn davor, bei lebendigem Leib aufgefressen zu werden.

Endlich - Der Waldrand. Vor ihm, die Form des Schlosses von Lichtern an den Nachthimmel gemalt. Hagrids Hütte war ein verschwommener Lichtfleck, nicht ganz so weit entfernt.

Remus stolperte weiter. Dann musste er stehen bleiben um zu versuchen, das Schwindelgefühl zu vertreiben, das ihn immer öfter überkommen hatte. Er hatte nicht einmal mehr seinen Zauberstab, geschweige denn die Kraft, um ein Signal abzugeben. Schritt für Schritt schleppte er sich vorwärts.

Der Boden schien sich unter seinen Füßen zu drehen. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht.

Seine Arme zitterten vor Anstrengung, als er versuchte, sich wieder aufzurichten. Er kam nicht weit, bevor er zurück auf den Boden sank.


	4. Kapitel 4, Faden 2

Faden 2

2. September 1996

Hogwarts

Der Himmel schien die in Hogwarts vorherrschende Stimmung zu teilen. Es goß wie aus Kübeln.

Harry stand reglos zwischen Hermine und Ron, hielt die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, und blickte auf seine Schuhe hinunter. Hinter ihm schluchzte Neville leise auf.

Als die Schüler am Vortag angekommen waren, hatte sie ein ungewohnter Anblick erwartet. Hagrid war nicht zu sehen gewesen. Zum ersten mal waren die Erstklässer nicht über den Teich gerudert worden. Sie wurden von Minerva McGonagall, die so müde und ernst aussah, daß sie beinahe an die böse Hexe aus so vielen Muggelmärchen erinnerte, mit den anderen in die Kutschen gesetzt und zum Schloß gefahren, wo es ernster zuging als die aus den Ferien zurückkehrenden Kinder es in Hogwarts je erlebt hatten. Sogar die Geister waren nur langsam und würdevoll durch die Gänge geschwebt. Peeves war für einen kleinen Ausrutscher nicht nur vom blutigen Baron, sondern auch vom fast kopflosen Nick und sogar vom dicken Mönch angebrüllt worden, hatte sich nicht an ihnen gerächt und sich nur stumm zurückgezogen. Seitdem hatte ihn keiner mehr gesehen, und auch nicht vermisst.

Den Grund erfuhren sie nach der Einführungszeremonie, die steif und ohne Begeisterung der Lehrer ablief. Das Kollegium sah mitgenommen aus. Mehrere unter ihnen hatten gerötete Augen. Professor Flitwick rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum. Hagrid musste sich ständig schnäuzen. Viele Blicke huschten immer wieder zu dem einen Stuhl am Lehrertisch, der leer geblieben war. Das Getuschel über Remus' Abwesenheit und einen möglichen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verstummte, als der Schulleiter sich von seinem Platz erhob.

Dumbledores Ansprache war einer kurzen Erklärung zu Professor Lupins Tod, sowie die Ankündigung, daß der Unterrichtsbeginn verschoben worden war, um Trauerfeier und Beerdigung einzuschieben, gewichen.

Harry hatte mittlerweile erfahren, daß der Professor keineswegs "in Ausführung einer Mission" ums Leben gekommen, sondern abends zum Irrlichtersammeln aufgebrochen und nicht ins Schloß zurückgekehrt war.

Ein Suchtrupp am nächsten Morgen war schnell fündig geworden: Nur wenige Meter von Hagrids Hütte entfernt hatten sie den Professor gefunden. Hagrid, der den Abend und die Nacht im Schloß verbracht hatte, war untröstlich.

Lupins Spur durch den Verbotenen Wald war nicht schwer zurückzuverfolgen, aber sie verlor sich gerade außerhalb der Apparationsgrenze. Der Werwolf musste schwer verletzt zurückappariert sein und dann den Wald zu Fuß durchquert haben, bis er, schon in Sichtweite des Schlosses, zusammengebrochen war.

Daß Poppy ihm mit vor unvergossenen Tränen glänzenden Augen versichert hatte, daß Lupins Verletzung kaum Anlaß zu Hoffnung gegeben hätte, auch wenn er früher zurück gekehrt und den Mann noch lebend aufgefunden hätte, war dem Halbriesen Hagrid kaum ein Trost.

Harry und seine Freunde hörten die Worte kaum, die Dumbledore zu Lupins Ehren sagte. Sie standen in den ersten Reihen der Schülerdelegation am Grab. Hermine versuchte, ihren Schirm über ihre Freunde zu halten, die den strömenden Regen gar nicht zu bemerken schienen, während sie abwechselnd auf ihre Zehen und den Sarg blickten.

Noch nie hatten die Jugendlichen eine Zaubererversammlung gesehen, die so ernst und still war. Die sonst unter Zauberern üblichen bunten und verzierten Roben waren einem einfachen, schmucklosen schwarz gewichen, nur selten durchsetzt von dunklen Grautönen. Neben Harrys Füßen saß ein großer, schwarzer Hund, der mit traurigen Augen die Zeremonie verfolgte. Er war jetzt der letzte, der aus dem engen Freundeskreis um James Potter übrig war - Pettigrew hatte sie verlassen, James und Remus waren tot. Für ihn bestand keine Frage daran, wer diesen Tod zu verantworten hatte. Er hatte sich bereits geschworen, seine Freunde zu rächen. Jetzt erneuerte er diesen Schwur noch einmal. Wenn er Pettigrew in die Finger bekam, würde er ihn wenn nötig mit bloßen Händen erwürgen. Er hob seinen Blick und sah sich um.

Nicht einmal Snapes Gesicht zeigte die Genugtuung, die er vielleicht dort erwartet hätte. Er hatte zusammen mit anderen Zauberern den Sarg getragen, und dabei die Stelle eingenommen die eigentlich Sirius zugestanden hätte, der sich aber dank der Anwesenheit einiger nicht zu Hogwarts gehörender Personen nicht in seiner menschlichen Form zeigen durfte.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, daß sich der kleine Professor Flitwick, der jetzt neben ihm stand, einmal versehentlich an seiner Robe die Nase putzte.

Es war eine niedergeschlagene Prozession, die zum Schloß zurück marschierte.

"Jagt doch mal einer den Hund weg", hatte der Zaubereiminister Fudge, der auf Dumbledores für die meisten Anwesenden unverständliche Bitte hin gekommen war, taktlos gefordert.

"Auch er hat das Recht, um seinen Freund zu trauern", war Dumbledores leise Antwort gewesen. Er hatte das ,er' nicht genauer ausgeführt, und so war Sirius abgesehen von einem Blick in dem sich Misstrauen und Ablehnung in gleichem Maße mischten, ungeschoren davongekommen.

Als die Schüler in ihre entsprechenden Häuser geschickt worden waren und die Lehrer sich in der großen Halle versammelt hatten, schlich sich der große, schwarze Hund ungesehen und ungestört aus dem Schloß. So schnell er konnte, jagte er durch den verbotenen Wald, bevor er kurz seine menschliche Gestalt annahm, um zu apparieren.

"Du wirst nicht gehen!" Dumbledores Stimme war so hart und scharf wie sie nur die allerwenigsten je zu hören bekamen. Snape bildete sich ein, Blitze aus seinen Augen schießen zu sehen.

"Albus", versuchte er es in vernünftigem Tonfall. "Lupin muß in eine wichtige Sache gestolpert sein. Wenn wir herausfinden können, was er gesehen oder gehört hat, bevor... Es könnte überlebenswichtig sein!" Der Meister der Zaubertränke marschierte mit wenigen, schnellen Schritten durch die Länge von Dumbledores Arbeitszimmer, machte mit einer knappen, effektiven Drehung kehrt, und ging wieder zurück. Seine schwarze Robe wirbelte um ihn herum.

Albus Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Er schob seine halbmondförmige Brille auf seiner Nase nach oben, und blickte den jüngeren Mann aus traurigen Augen an. "Was du vorschlägst grenzt an Selbstmord," erklärte er mit tonloser Stimme. "Das kann und werde ich nicht zulassen. Wir können es uns nicht leisten-" bei den letzten Worten war er immer lauter und eindringlicher geworden. Jetzt unterbrach er sich, und fuhr fast flüsternd fort. "Ich will nicht dich auch noch zu verlieren."

Snape schnaubte abfällig. Er schwebte seit Voldemorts neuer Aufstieg begonnen hatte in Lebensgefahr. Manchmal wünschte er sich beinahe, er wäre jenem ersten Ruf gefolgt, hätte seine Strafe auf sich genommen und die Sache beendet.

Am Ende einiger Cruciatus-Flüche hätte der Avada Kedavra gestanden, und ihm wären viele schlaflose Nächte in denen er sich im Bett hin und her drehte und sich in viel zu lebhaften Farben ausmalte was geschah, falls ihn Voldemort in die Hände bekam, erspart geblieben. Daß auch der jährliche Ärger mit den Schülern ein Ende gehabt hätte, wäre ein netter Bonus gewesen, dachte er sarkastisch.

Es wäre so schön gewesen, einmal nicht mit gespannten Nerven darauf zu warten, daß das dunkle Mal an seinem Arm zu brennen anfing, um dem Ruf dann nicht zu folgen, abzuwarten und sein Bestes zu geben, das aufkommende Zittern zu unterdrücken und dem Augenblick entgegenzusehen in dem ein Todesser oder sogar Voldemort selbst auftauchte um ihn zu holen.

Ha! Er kam sich vor wie ein Kind, das beim Einschlafen Angst vor einem Monster, oder dem ,schwarzen Mann' hatte. Nur war Voldemort so furchteinflössend, daß man nicht einmal den Kindern mit ihm drohte, wenn sie ungehorsam waren, aus Angst daß er einem die Drohung zu wörtlich nahm und sie ausführte.

Und doch wäre er ohne zu zögern gegangen um herauszufinden, was Lupin am Abend seines Todes getrieben hatte. Wenn er wirklich Voldemort in die Hände gelaufen war, so musste der dunkle Lord sehr beschäftigt gewesen sein. Immerhin hätte er ihn beinahe entkommen lassen.

Blieb die Frage: Was, wenn es nicht Voldemort gewesen war? Wer sonst mochte einen Grund haben, Lupin zu töten? Das hieß, wenn man einmal von den paar hundert Leuten absah, die etwas gegen Werwölfe hatten.

"Severus?" durchdrang Dumbledores eindringliche Stimme seine Gedanken.

"Hm?" machte Snape. "Oh. Ja. Tut mir leid, ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders. Was haben Sie gesagt?" Der Meister der Zaubertränke blieb stehen und blickte aus dem Fenster in die schnell einbrechende Nacht.

Albus Dumbledore seufzte leise. "Ich habe gesagt, du möchtest bitte aufhören, eine Furche in meinen Teppich zu laufen."

Schuldbewusst sah Snape seinen Vorgesetzten an. "Tut mir leid", meinte er schließlich. "Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden..? Ich habe meinen Unterricht vorzubereiten."

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts nickte langsam. "Severus?" sagte er, als der Lehrer schon den Türgriff in der Hand hatte.

"Was?" gab der jüngere Mann etwas gereizter zurück als er vorgehabt hatte.

"Du wirst dich von Voldemort fernhalten. Versprich es."

Snape drehte sich halb um, seufzte und nickte. "Versprochen."

Nachdem sich die Türe hinter dem Professor geschlossen hatte, konnte Dumbledore sich nur noch fragen, ob dieses Versprechen wirklich gehalten werden würde. Nur die Zeit konnte das zeigen.

Seine Zweifel waren berechtigt. Das Zeichen der hinter dem Rücken gekreuzten Finger war auch in der Welt der Zauberer gut bekannt.


	5. Kapitel 5, Faden 2

Faden 2 

2. September 1996

Ein Sumpf

Sirius wusste, wo sein alter Freund an jenem verhängnisvollen Abend gewesen war. Er apparierte zu eben diesem Sumpf, um in seiner Hundegestalt Remus' Fährte aufzunehmen. Es sollte nicht weiter schwer sein: Der Werwolf hinterließ einen klaren Raubtiergeruch, den er sich noch nach Tagen zu finden zutraute.

Jetzt allerdings wurde seine empfindliche Nase von etwas angegriffen, das jede Spur die Remus hinterlassen haben konnte ebenso wie den eigentlich Übelkeit erregenden Gestank des schlammigen Wassers selbst um ein vielfaches übertönte.

Er hatte noch nie etwas Vergleichbares wahrgenommen, weder als Hund noch als Mensch. Nicht einmal in Azkaban hatte es etwas gegeben, das auch nur entfernt dem Nahe kam, das jetzt auf ihn eindrang - dort hatte es nur nach Angst, Haß, Rost und Dementoren gerochen.

Harry Potters Patenonkel biß die Zähne zusammen, atmete so gut er es als Hund konnte, durch den Mund und fing an, die Quelle dieses Gestanks zu suchen. Es war zwar nicht wahrscheinlich, aber auch nicht ausgeschlossen, daß es einen Zusammenhang mit Lupins Tod gab. In jedem Fall war es ungewöhnlich genug um eine genauere Untersuchung zu rechtfertigen. Auf den Gedanken, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und Bericht zu erstatten oder Hilfe zu holen, kam er nicht.

Mehrmals war er nahe daran, aufzugeben und umzukehren. Immer wieder ging er in Gedanken die Punkte durch, die für eine schnelle Rückkehr nach Hogwarts sprachen. Etwas so Widerliches hätte zumindest in kleinen Spuren auch an Remus' Leiche haften müssen; er würde die Spur seines verstorbenen Freundes hier nie finden können; er bekam kaum noch Luft, weil der Geruch allen Sauerstoff aufzubrauchen schien.

Mit einem entschiedenen Kopfschütteln nahm er seine eigene Gestalt an. Als Mensch war seine Nase nicht ganz so empfindlich. Dafür musste er nun bewußt darauf achten, auf den sicheren Wegen zu bleiben.

Er wechselte noch mehrmals zwischen seiner menschlichen und seiner Animagusform, während er sich langsam bis zu der magischen Insel vorarbeitete.

Hier war der Geruch noch um ein vielfaches stärker als am Rand des Sumpfgebietes.

Der größte Schock erwartete den Mann aber, als er den magisch gefestigten Boden betrat.

Blitz oder Feuer hatte ein kompliziertes geometrisches Muster in den Boden gebrannt, das zu regelmäßig war um zufällig entstanden zu sein. Soweit er es beurteilen konnte, ging der Gestank von diesen Linien aus. Das erschreckendste an der Erscheinung vor ihm allerdings war etwas anderes. Mit dem Muster im Zentrum liefen tiefe Risse durch die künstliche Insel. In den nächsten konnte er das dreckige Wasser des Sumpfes sehen. Die Sprüche die auf dieser Stelle lagen waren zwar vom Alter geschwächt gewesen, sich aber die Kraft vorzustellen die sie so buchstäblich auseinandergerissen hatte, ging über Sirius' Fantasie hinaus.

Ein kaltes Schaudern durchlief ihn, als er Remus' Irrlichtbehälter neben den Resten eines halb verfaulten Baumes fand, der aussah als hätte ihn erst vor kurzer Zeit etwas mit Gewalt aus dem Boden gerissen und fallen lassen. Sein Freund war also hier gewesen. Hatte er gesehen, was diese Vernichtung verursacht hatte? War dasselbe Etwas für seinen Tod verantwortlich?

Eines war ihm klar: Das Muster das in den Boden eingebrannt war, musste etwas damit zu tun haben.

Den Gedanken, es sich aus der Nähe anzusehen, verwarf Black in dem Augenblick, in dem er sah daß der feste Boden langsam aber unaufhaltsam weiter in die Risse bröckelte. Er wollte beim besten willen nicht dort oben sein, wenn die letzten Zaubersprüche, die diesen Ort noch zusammenhielten, ihren Geist aufgaben. Er musste eben sein Bestes geben, sich das Zeichen genau einzuprägen, so daß er später Dumbledore danach fragen konnte. Verdammt, er würde sogar Snape danach fragen, wenn er glauben würde daß es etwas nützen könnte.

Minuten später apparierte Sirius Black zurück zum Verbotenen Wald.

Die Reste der magischen Insel lagen verlassen da. Nur ein leichter Wind bewegte das Wasser.

Dann kam urplötzlich Leben in die leere Landschaft. Eine Entladung grell-grüner Energie zog in der Luft eine senkrechte Version des Musters auf dem Boden nach. Sekundenbruchteile später fingen dunkle Wesen in zerfledderten grauen Kutten an, im Zentrum des Zeichens aus der leeren Luft hervorzukommen wie aus einem Tor. Sie erinnerten entfernt an die Dementoren aus Azkaban. Ihre Hände und die augenlosen Gesichter, die einzigen Teile von ihnen, die unter der Kleidung zu sehen waren, waren die von Leichen, die seit langem unter der Erde hätten sein sollen. Jeder Finger endete in einer langen, gebogenen Kralle. An einigen Stellen konnte man sehen, wie Maden in ihrem Fleisch herumkrochen, während sie sich stolpernd aber zielstrebig vorwärts bewegten. Der Verwesungsgeruch den sie ausströmten ging im Hintergrundgestank des magischen Zeichens auf dem Boden unter.

Sie waren hungrig. So hungrig, daß mehr als einmal einer über den anderen herfiel. Im Gegensatz zu den Dementoren ernährten sie sich nicht ausschließlich von Gefühlen.

Trotz solcher Verluste wimmelte die Insel bald von ihnen wie ein Ameisenhaufen, und noch immer strömten sie aus dem Portal.

Endlich gaben die alten Zaubersprüche unter dem Ansturm fremdartiger, fast zur Unkenntlichkeit verzerrter Magie nach. Wie ein düsteres Atlantis aus einem Alptraum zerbrachen die letzten Stücke des festen Bodens, und versanken im Sumpf. Mit ihnen gingen die Wesen unter, die sich auf der Insel aufgehalten hatten.

In dem Augenblick, in dem das Zeichen zerbrach, hörte der Strom auf.

Sekunden später deutete nichts mehr darauf hin daß die Insel, oder die schreckliche Armee, je existiert hatte. Übrig waren nur sieben der Wesen, die bereits den Weg auf die festen Pfade durch den Sumpf gefunden hatten, der nun wieder still und verlassen da lag.

Nur der Wind bewegte das schlammige Wasser leicht.


	6. Kapitel 6, Faden 2

Faden 2 

4. September 1996

Winkelgasse

Der Nachmittag neigte sich seinem Ende zu, und der Tropfende Kessel fing an, sich mit Kundschaft zu füllen. An den Tischen und an der Bar saßen Zauberer und Hexen und unterhielten sich scheinbar glänzend.

Im Kamin blitzte es auf, als jemand via Flohnetzwerk ankam.

Einige Köpfe hoben sich und blickten hinüber zur Feuerstelle.

Der Zauberer der gerade gekommen war, klopfte sich schnell den Ruß von der Robe - man hätte doch denken sollen, daß Örtlichkeiten wie der Tropfende Kessel ihre Feuerstelle etwas sauberer hielten! - und ging dann zu einem freien Tisch in einer Ecke um sich zu setzen.

Er war ein unauffälliger Mann. Sein blauer Umhang hatte schon bessere Zeiten gesehen, und er hätte neue Stiefel vertragen können. Sein blasses Gesicht war scharf geschnitten und mit einem Übermaß an Nase ausgestattet, aber nicht hässlich. Harmlose braune Augen blickten desinteressiert zu der Theke hinüber, hinter der Tom der Bartender stand. Er fuhr sich schnell mit einer Hand über die kurz geschnittenen kastanienbraunen Haare, die von einigen wenigen grauen Strähnen durchsetzt waren, hielt dann inne als hätte er sich bei etwas unanständigem ertappt, und legte seine Hand entschieden auf den Tisch..

Für einen Zauberer sah er bemerkenswert langweilig aus. Er war es nicht wert, sich mit ihm zu beschäftigen oder ihn auch nur eines zweiten Blickes zu würdigen. Lediglich Tom kam zu ihm herüber, um seine Bestellung aufzunehmen.

"Ein Butterbier", sagte der Fremde mit leiser, rauer Stimme. Er drückte Tom einige Münzen in die Hand und widmete sich dann nur noch seinem Getränk.

Gesprächsfetzen fingen an, zu ihm durchzudringen.

"... gesagt, mach deinen Kram doch alleine, und sie..."

"...bis das Wasser kocht..."

"Meinst du, ich soll am Freitag den blauen Festumhang..."

"...bist hier nicht gefragt!"

"...klein schneiden und eines nach dem anderen..."

"Aber Rhea, ich..."

"...passt zu meinen Augen hat er gesagt..."

"...du schlecht?"

"...blutrot wird hörst du auf zu rühren..."

"...kleine Kinder verstehen so was! Warum also..."

"...Löffel voll Käferbeine..."

"...keinen Babysitter gefunden..."

Die Tür zur Winkelgasse knallte als eine der beiden Hexen die sich gestritten hatten hinaus rauschte. Er ignorierte es.

"...zwei Krötenaugen dazu, rührst um, nimmst den Kessel vom Feuer..."

"...nicht verboten gut aus?"

"...gehört, er soll etwas mit dem Tod von Lupin zu tun haben."

Ha! Was war denn das? Wer sollte etwas mit dem Tod von Lupin zu tun haben? Der Zauberer drehte sich unauffällig zu demjenigen um, von dem der letzte Satz gekommen war. Da. An einem der langen Tische saß eine kleine Gruppe, die sich angeregt unterhielt. Gerade hatte ein älterer Mann in einem grünen Umhang gesprochen.

"Blödsinn!" widersprach eine junge Hexe die ihm gegenüber saß. "Ich hatte ihn im Unterricht. Er ist fies und gemein und immer sauer, aber ich glaub' nicht daß er einen umbringt."

"Hat ja keiner gesagt daß er's selbst war. Vielleicht hat er nur was arrangiert", brummte die tiefe Stimme eines Mannes in einem dunkelroten Umhang, der am Kopfende des Tisches saß.

Auf der anderen Seite wurde zustimmend genickt. "Gelegenheit hätte er auf jeden Fall genug. Ein kleiner Trank, schnell, sicher, nicht nachweisbar..."

"Aber keinen Grund." Platzte die jüngere Hexe wieder heraus.

"Ach Anna", meinte ihre Freundin. "man könnte ja fast glauben, du stehst auf Snape!"

Die Angesprochene lief rot an und murmelte etwas unverständliches.

"Sag mal", fragte der einzige aus der Gruppe, der noch nichts gesagt hatte. "Stimmt es, was man sich so erzählt?"

"Was erzählt man sich denn?" gab Anna zurück. Ihre Stimme war vorsichtig, fing aber an, einen gereizten Tonfall anzunehmen.

"Daß Professor Snape ... du weißt schon." er bekam nur einen leeren und viele erwartungsvolle Blicke, also sprach er weiter. "Daß er es gerne mit Schülerinnen treibt, meine ich!"

Der unauffällige Zauberer am Ecktisch spuckte beinahe sein Butterbier zurück ins Glas und verschluckte sich.

"Also, ich hab' gehört er war schon lange auf Lupins Job scharf!" ersparte ein Zwischenruf Anna die Antwort.

"Mein Cousin hat gesagt, er ist wegen Lupin mal von 'nem Werwolf gebissen worden."

"Dein Cousin spinnt ja!" kommentierte der Zauberer in rot.

"Gar nicht!" widersprach die Hexe neben Anna. "Er ist mit der Schwester vom Mann der Nichte von Filch zusammen, und der ist Hausmeister in Hogwarts und weiß so was."

"Der Squib?"

"Vielleicht hat er's für Ihr-wißt-schon-wen getan." Schlug der grüne Zauberer vor.

"Ich dachte, er arbeitet für's Ministerium?"

"Außerdem soll er Dumbledores Schoßhündchen sein. He, Anna, wenn er's nicht mit den Kids macht, wie sieht's dann mit dem Alten aus? Hat er mit dem was?"

"David, du bist-"

" --nur realistisch - welche Frau würde den schon wollen.. ? "

Die anwesenden Hexen schauderten bei dem Gedanken.

"Na also." David fühlte sich in seiner Meinung bestätigt. "Wer weiß was auf der Burg so alles läuft..."

Zwei Butterbiere später war es vor den Fenstern des Tropfenden Kessels dunkel geworden. Der aufmerksame Zuhörer stand von seinem Platz auf und ging zu der Türe, die hinaus in die Winkelgasse führte. Abgesehen von vielen alten und neuen Gerüchten einen gewissen Hogwarts-Professor betreffend hatte er nicht viel Interessantes gehört. Allerdings kannte er sich nun was die angeblichen Beziehungen in Hogwarts betraf wesentlich besser aus als vorher.

Nachdem die Mauer ihn durchgelassen hatte, stand er einem seltenen Anblick gegenüber: Einer fast völlig verlassenen Winkelgasse. Die meisten Läden hatten geschlossen. Eine Katze scheuchte eine Ratte über das Straßenpflaster, bis sie einen ihrer Artgenossen erblickte. Fauchend gingen die beiden Tiere aufeinander los. Die Ratte war vergessen und rettete sich in ein Mauerloch.

Der Zauberer vergewisserte sich schnell, daß sein Zauberstab griffbereit in seinem Ärmel steckte, und ging dann mit schnellen, zielstrebigen Schritten die schlecht beleuchtete Gasse hinunter.

Er bog in die um einiges belebtere Nokturngasse ein.

Hier hatten die Läden nicht nur noch geöffnet, es herrschte sogar Hochbetrieb.

Jeder respektable Zauberer hätte auf der Stelle kehrt gemacht und die Flucht ergriffen.

Der Blick des Mannes glitt über die Schaufenster. In der Nokturngasse gab es die etwas dunklere Variante fast jedes Ladens der Winkelgasse. Vor der Buchhandlung blieb er stehen und betrachtete die Auslage. Ein Sortiment an Büchern über Flüche war im Fenster ausgestellt. Ein kleines Zeichen verkündete, daß "100 Nicht nachweisbare Tränke" wieder im Bestand vorhanden war.

Das Innere des Ladens war düster und roch nach Staub und altem Papier. Die Ölfunzeln die die einzige Lichtquelle waren, konnten für das Papier kaum gut sein.

Er ging an der Sektion für Zaubertränke vorbei, würdigte die Biographien dunkler Zauberer und Hexen nur eines flüchtigen Blickes, und bog bei den Bestiaries rechts ab in die Abteilung für Zauberkunst und Flüche.

Hier stand er vor den Regalen, und las die Titel auf den Buchrücken. Hin und wieder nahm er eines heraus, schlug es auf und blätterte darin herum. Einige der Bücher waren mit Ketten ausgestattet, die sie entweder am Regal fest- oder die Deckel geschlossen hielten.

Sein Blick blieb auf einem in weiches grünes und rotes Leder gebundenes Buch hängen. Es stand hier ganz sicher falsch, und er hatte im Augenblick auch keinen Bedarf dafür. Dennoch ließ er seine Hände über den Einband gleiten, während das Buch seine Geheimnisse flüsterte und ihn dazu einlud, es zu kaufen oder es sich anderweitig anzueignen. Es war ein wunderschönes Exemplar, so gut erhalten wie es nur wenige Bücher waren die sein Alter erreichten. Die Schlange auf dem Buchrücken hob den Kopf und zischte ihn an, bevor sie sich wieder in ein wirres Knäuel sinken ließ.

Seine Finger zogen die goldenen Buchstaben des Titels nach, während er mit verliebtem Blick jedes Detail, jeden kleinen Riß im Einband und jeden noch so kleinen Fleck aufnahm.

Plötzlich ließ er das Buch fallen als hätte er sich daran verbrannt. Er ließ es liegen wo es war und wandte sich wieder seiner eigentlich Aufgabe zu. Sein Herz pochte laut in seinen Ohren, und die Hand die er nach dem nächsten Buch ausstreckte zitterte. Beinahe hätte er einen furchtbaren Fehler begangen. Dunkle Gegenstände waren häufig so verzaubert daß sie den unschuldigen Betrachter fesselten.

Mit zwei Büchern in der Tasche verließ er den Laden einige Zeit später wieder. Die Hexe die neben der Türe auf der Straße ihren Stand aufgebaut hatte und Erfrischungen verkaufte die zum großen Teil aus menschlichen Zutaten bestanden, grinste ihn mit ihrem zahnlosen Mund an, und er bekam das unangenehme Gefühl, daß sie genau wusste, was dort drinnen vorgefallen war.

Er schüttelte sich kurz, und steuerte dann auf einen kleinen Laden zu, der zwischen der Apotheke und einer Tierhandlung zu hocken schien wie ein Raubtier das auf Beute lauerte.

Als er wieder herauskam, klimperte in seiner Tasche eine Flaschen Dragonsbreath. Verstohlen blickte er in beide Richtungen, um zu sehen ob ihn jemand gesehen hatte. Zwar wagten sich Auroren üblicherweise nicht einmal in Verkleidung nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit in die Nockturngasse, aber man konnte nie wissen...

In jedem Fall war es das beste, die Flasche mit dem hochprozentigen, süchtigmachenden und äußerst illegalen Getränks so schnell wie möglich wieder loszuwerden - und er wusste auch genau, wo.

Mit langen Schritten ging er an Läden vorbei die dunkle Amulette und Fluchzubehör verkauften, und duckte sich schließlich in eine im Verfall begriffene Hütte, die sich wie ein Anbau an einen kleinen Laden lehnte.

Es stank nach Alkohol und ungewaschenem Mensch. Ein Zauberstab presste sich gegen seine Brust sobald er seinen Kopf unverletzt durch die niedrige Türe gebracht hatte. Er hob die Hände um zu zeigen, daß er ohne böse Absichten gekommen war.

"Lumos", sagte eine hohe, dünne Stimme. Licht flammte an der Spitze eines Zauberstabes auf, der für diese Unterkunft und ihren Bewohner viel zu gute Qualität hatte, und daher einiges über seine Herkunft verriet. Im Augenblick wurde er von einem alten Männchen gehalten, das gut eineinhalb Köpfe kleiner war als der Zauberer. Es blickte zu ihm auf und grinste, wobei er eine ganze Anzahl faulender Zähne zeigte. In seinen langen, verfilzten grauen Haaren krochen Dinge herum, die die meisten Zauberer nicht einmal als Tränkezutat benutzt hätten.

Er ließ den Zauberstab sinken. "'n Abend, mein Freund", sagte er, wobei seine Betonung klar machte, daß er seinem ,Freund' bestenfalls so weit traute wie er ihn sehen konnte. Er zwinkerte einige Male, so als hätte er Schwierigkeiten dabei, ein scharfes Bild vor die winzigen Augen zu bekommen. Plötzlich schrie er überrascht auf. "Was in Merlins Namen hast du denn mit deinen Ha-"

Eine Hand legte sich fest auf seinen Mund. "Kein Wort mehr", zischte der Zauberer dem alten Mann ins Ohr.

Der andere nickte schnell. Die Hand zog sich zurück, und das Männlein wuselte zu dem schiefen Tisch der in der Mitte des einzigen Raumes stand und beschäftigte sich damit, zwei Gläser herauszuziehen und aufzustellen. "Was zu trinken?" erkundigte er sich.

"Nein danke. Wenn ich was trinken will geh' ich dahin, wo's saubere Gläser gibt." Meinte der Zauberer abfällig.

Der Bewohner dieser schäbigen kleinen Behausung zuckte mit den Schultern und goß sich ein Glas ein, um es sofort auszutrinken und nachzuschenken. "Was willst du?" erkundigte er sich ungeduldig und gereizt.

Der Zauberer nahm dem Alten gegenüber auf einem Hocker Platz, der drohte unter seinem Gewicht den Geist aufzugeben. Er stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und sagte sachlich: "Ein Freund von mir wurde umgebracht."

"Was hab ich damit zu tun?" gab der Kleinere zurück. Er trank ein weiteres Glas. Wenn er so weitermachte würde die Flasche keine zwanzig Minuten halten.

"Ich schlage vor, du erzählst mir alles, was du darüber weißt..." Die vorher so raue Stimme des Zauberers hatte einen samtig-weichen Tonfall angenommen. Es klang als würde ein anderer Mensch sprechen.

"Woher soll ich wissen, wer deinen Freund um die Ecke gebracht hat? Ich weiß ja nicht mal, wen du meinst." Seine Worte fingen an, schneller zu werden, und der beiläufige Tonfall klang gezwungen.

Eine Hand schoß über den Tisch und packte den Arm des kleinen Mannes, gerade als er sein Glas wieder eingießen wollte. "Versuch's mal mit raten, Roach", zischte er.

"Ich weiß nicht wer den Werwolf erledigt hat! Ehrlich!" kreischte Roach.

Die braunen Augen des Zauberers hatten alle Freundlichkeit verloren. Sie bohrten sich gnadenlos in das Gesicht des Alten, als wollten sie ihn dazu zwingen, sein Wissen preiszugeben. "Bist du sicher?"

Er nickte langsam.

"Weshalb habe ich nur das Gefühl, daß du mir nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagst?" meinte der Zauberer nachdenklich. "Schon irgendwie schwer zu glauben, daß du ein einziges Mal nichts gehört hast..."

Roach warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu als er die Schultern zuckte. "Man wird alt", entschuldigte er sich. "Mein Gedächtnis ist nicht mehr das, was es mal war."

Der Zauberer seufzte. Er griff in seine Tasche, um die Flasche herauszuziehen. "Würde das deinem Gedächtnis irgendwie auf die Sprünge helfen?" erkundigte er sich.

Die Augen des Alten blitzten auf, und er streckte die Hände nach der Flasche aus. Der Zauberer zog sie schnell weg. "M-mm", machte er. "Erst will ich wissen was du über Lupins Tod weißt."

Der gierige Blick des Mannes wich nicht von der Flasche, die so quälend gerade außerhalb seiner Reichweite in der Hand des Zauberers lag. "Ein Glas im Voraus könnte vielleicht helfen. Dann kann ich besser denken", erklärte er.

Der Zauberer verdrehte die Augen, zog den Korken aus der Flasche und schenkte ihm das Glas halb voll.

Die Hand des Alten zitterte als er es hinunterkippte. Er wollte nach der Flasche greifen um nachzuschenken, aber der Zauberer hielt sie fest. "Und?" fragte er.

"Also gut", seufzte Roach. "Wurmschwanz war vor ein paar Tagen im Tanzenden Teufel. Er hat sich betrunken und mit Lucius Malfoy ange-"

"Roach!" zischte der Zauberer. "Lupins Tod..."

"Bin ja dabei!" jammerte der kleine Mann. "Er hat Malfoy gedroht. Er hat gemeint, er hätte heute schon den Werwolf kalt gemacht, da wäre so ein Großmaul gar kein Problem mehr. Das ist alles! Undjetztgibmirbittedieflasche!" bettelte er.

Der Zauberer hob die Augenbrauen, ließ aber den Flaschenhals los, bevor Roach vor Gier auf den Tisch sabberte. Das war ein Anblick auf den er gut verzichten konnte. Als der Mann ein randvolles Glas Dragonbreath geleert hatte, seine Augen anfingen einen weit entfernten Blick zu bekommen, und er sein Glas wieder füllte, zog er ein Blatt Papier aus der Tasche. "Eine Frage hätte ich noch." Meinte er ruhig. "Weißt du was das ist?"

Roach warf einen Blick auf das Zeichen auf dem Zettel, und verschüttete vor Schreck das Glas der er gerade an den Mund setzten wollte. Er sprang auf wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und riß dem Zauberer das Pergament aus der Hand. Daß er dabei das zweite Glas und die Flasche vom Tisch stieß, beachtete er nicht.

Während das Glas auf dem Boden klirrend zerbrach, und der teure Inhalt der Flasche in die Erde sickerte, fetzte der alte Mann das Pergament in kleine Stücke.

Er schien schlagartig nüchtern geworden zu sein. "Wo hast du das gesehen?" kreischte er. "Das darfst du nie, nie, nie aufzeichnen! Nie! Nirgends!"

Erschrocken über die starke Reaktion, und noch mehr darüber, daß er dem Dragonbreath dessen letzte Tropfen gerade den Boden tränkten, keine Beachtung schenkte, hob der Zauberer wieder abwehrend die Hände. "Ist ja gut. Ich mach's nie wieder." Versicherte er ihm. "Was ist es?"

Der kleine Mann sah sich nervös nach allen Seiten um, als erwarte er daß jeden Augenblick jemand aus den Schatten auf ihn losspringen würde. Seine Hände krallten sich in den Umhang des Zauberers, um ihn über den Tisch nahe an sich heran zu ziehen. Der Zauberer verzog kurz das Gesicht, als ihm der Gestank von Dragonbreath entgegen kam. Er wiedersetzte sich aber nicht.

"Dieses Zeichen", flüsterte Roach, "Ist ein Portal. Mit genug magischer Energie..." Er brach ab und tastete nach seinem Glas. Erst als er es an die Lippen setzte, bemerkte er, daß es leer war.

"Ein Portal wohin?" fragte der Zauberer verständnislos. "Roach! Wohin?" seine Stimme wurde eindringlicher.

Aus weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte ihn der alte Mann an. "Es verbindet die-" Seine Stimme wurde zu einem würgenden Geräusch. Seine Hände fuhren an seinen Hals, als würde ihm etwas die Luft abschnüren. Er schlug nach einem nicht vorhandenen Angreifer und kippte mitsamt seinem Stuhl hintenüber.

Als der Zauberer um den Tisch herum gerannt kam und sich zu dem kleinen Mann hinunter beugte, war er tot. Sein Gesicht war zu einer Fratze unaussprechlichem Schreckens verzerrt. Was er in seinem letzten Augenblick gesehen hatte musste... der Zauberer wollte es sich nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen.

Er wollte auch nicht mit einer Leiche gefunden werden, nicht einmal mit der eines alten Zauberers, der das Leben eines Bettlers und Säufers in der Nokturngasse führte. Er verließ die kleine Hütte so unauffällig er konnte. Als er die Türe erreichte, schauderte er. Er hätte schwören können, daß ihn etwas Eisiges berührt hatte. Etwas mit scharfen Krallen und stinkendem Atem.

Er lief mit schnellen, beinahe hektischen Schritten die Nokturngasse hinunter. Einen Augenblick lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken, in den Tropfenden Kessel zurückzukehren um noch ein Butterbier zu trinken. Im Augenblick allerdings brauchte er etwas stärkeres, und so fand er sich kurz darauf vor dem Tanzenden Teufel wieder.

Qualm und Alkoholgeruch schlug ihm entgegen als er die Türe öffnete und eintrat. Eine Vielzahl von Augen richteten sich auf ihn, und die wenigsten davon waren ganz menschlich. Er wusste daß viele der hier Anwesenden die Fähigkeit besaßen, magisch verändertes Äußeres zu erkennen. Unter den bohrenden Blicken ging er zur Bar und setzte sich dort. Als ihn nach einigen Minuten noch immer niemand verflucht hatte, fingen seine verspannten Schultern an, sich ein bißchen zu lockern. Es war allerdings nur ein kleines bißchen. Der Tanzende Teufel war nie ein ungefährlicher Ort.

Endlich war der Bartender mit den anderen Kunden fertig, und kam zu ihm. Die Bestellung gab er mit derselben rauen Stimme auf, die er im Tropfenden Kessel benutzt hatte. Jede Spur von Samt war daraus verschwunden, so vollkommen daß es schwer war sich vorzustellen daß er in der Lage war, überhaupt anders zu sprechen.

Glas und Flasche wurden vor ihm abgestellt.

Er erntete ein paar anerkennende Blicke, als er das erste Glas in einem Zug leerte. Er würde aufpassen müssen, nicht zu viel zu trinken. Ein Portal, hatte der Alte gesagt. Wohin? Vor seinem Fall war er ein großer Zauberer, beinahe ein Gelehrter, gewesen, auch wenn kaum jemand der ihn aus dieser Zeit kannte Scott Morrigan in dem vom Dragonbreath halb wahnsinnigen Bettler und Gelegenheitsdieb ,Roach' erkannt hätte.

Er trank gerade sein zweites Glas Schnaps, als sich eine Hand schwer auf seine Schulter legte. Vier kleine, spitze Krallen stachen in sein Fleisch. Er drehte sich um und schluckte.

Hinter ihm stand ein Katta. Die humanoiden Katzenwesen waren von Natur aus einzelgängerisch und beanspruchten große Gebiete, was dazu führte, daß sie sehr selten waren. Der, der jetzt die Hand auf seiner Schulter hatte, musste sich außergewöhnlich sicher fühlen. Er hatte die Kapuze seines Umhangs zurückgeworfen und trug weder Handschuhe noch Stiefel, womit er seine Natur deutlich offenbarte.

"Du ssssitzt ... aufff mmmeinemmm ... Platzzz, Mensch", zischte er leise. Die englischen Worte schienen ihm Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Die ausfahrbaren Krallen an den Enden seiner mit grauem Fell bedeckten Finger drückten sich ein Stück weiter in die Schulter des Zauberers.

Die vernünftige und zu erwartende Reaktion wäre es gewesen, aufzustehen und dem Wesen seinen Willen zu lassen. Unglücklicherweise hatte der Schnaps den sonst kaum an Alkohol gewöhnten Zauberer bereits unvernünftig werden lassen. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder seinem Drink zu.

Normalerweise fiel es Menschen schwer, im Gesicht eines Katta zu lesen, aber in den grünen Augen dieses bestimmten Exemplars zeigte sich klar und deutlich Überraschung. Einen Augenblick später wich sie ungläubigem Ärger, der schnell zu Wut wurde.

Dieses Mal durchstießen die Krallen die Haut des Zauberers.

Er drehte sich wieder um "Was?" Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf fragte sich, ob er gerade wahnsinnig geworden war.

Der Katta zog die Lippen zurück und fauchte, wobei er zwei Reihen spitzer Zähne und ein Paar nicht zu verachtender Reißzähne sehen ließ.

Der Zauberer fauchte zurück, auch wenn seine eigenen Zähne wesentlich weniger eindrucksvoll waren.


End file.
